


the firstborn

by InterestingName



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, M/M, Short Story, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he will plead with Him, and He will hear his words. He will give him the power to rise his lover again, and all those who hurt him - but it will come at a cost.<br/>there is a pause. the old women glances over at the child, staring at him. he looks like an angel, gurgling away in the pure bliss of a child.<br/>what is the price? the old women asks.</p><p>the world, she replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the firstborn

i see a blonde man, says the girl. he's screaming into the sky. his hands rest in his hair, his muddy knees on the ground. he's pleading, begging.  
his throat goes hoarse, but he continues on.

what can we do? the woman asks. she glances over at a basket, three feet away. inside is a baby. a blonde boy.  
nothing, the girl says.  
we cannot let this happen! the old women says. her bones feel brittle, but she stands strong in her conviction.  
i am not finished! the girl says, an age-old strength rising to her words. the old woman nods, strong enough not to tremble.  
he will plead with Him, and He will hear his words. He will give him the power to rise his lover again, and all those who hurt him - but it will come at a cost.  
there is a pause. the old women glances over at the child, staring at him. he looks like an angel, gurgling away in the pure bliss of a child.  
what is the price? the old women asks.

the world, she replies.

/

twenty years from now, He will let his Firstborn into the wilds. his Firstborn, the golden one, will be enraptured by these quaint humans.  
he sees more beauty in the finger of a beggar than he does in the whole of the Above. he sees spring for the first time, sees lovers kiss by the moonlight.  
after several years, he becomes one of those lovers kissing by the moonlight.

but there is pain. pain like this Firstborn has never experienced - pain, and sorrow, and a grief so thick it swallows you whole.  
it is not fair! the Firstborn yells. in a corner cafe, he leaps onto a table. it is not fair! he shouts, how they live above us, spitting on our heads!  
he does not realise that he is from the Above - he does not realise he is above his friends. later on, he will protest that he is not.  
he rallies the people, gathers them around.

his Father tries to warn him, o dear Son of Mine, but the Firstborn will not listen. the Firstborn can change the future, nothing is set in stone!

/

he wakes up, covered in the blood of humans. he has broken so many of his vows; he vowed, in their last moments, to keep them safe.  
he said he could change this place for the better, that the humans would learn!  
the humans did not learn. they would never learn, not until their dying days.

/

as the girl once foretold, he screams unto the sky. he raves at his Father, begs and pleads for the lives of the people he wronged. HE killed them!, he pleads. kill ME, Father!  
after days, months of this (perhaps even years? time is such a human concept) his Father listens. He asks his Firstborn if this is what he really wants; after all, his friends died trying to save this world.  
the Firstborn spits on the ground. there is NOTHING good about this plague of humans! he screams. they never learn! from Eve to Cain to Joan of Ark, no-one ever learns!

please, Father, the Firstborn eventually begs. please.

how could a father say no to his son?  
  
/

there is no suffering of the innocents. the innocents, the beggars and the children, the animals and the elderly, all die in their sleep, all at once.  
if you are not innocent, well.. you experience a piece of Below on earth, in your final day.

the Firstborn's friends would be appalled. he is the righteous one, the moral one!  
they do not know the anger of a God.

once the chaos is through, the Firstborn retreats. his Father will want to make another one, but the Firstborn won't stop Him.

/

the Firstborn sits at a table, in a corner cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is honestly my baby. please comment or kudos if you like it! also, i can clear up any confusion from my vague-ness c:


End file.
